


Birthday Shit

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays have always been a big deal in the Gallagher house. Not so much in the Milkovich house, so Ian's not surprised when he learns Mickey's never had a birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Mickey comes out, no bipolar Ian.
> 
> Basically a bunch of fluff~

Birthdays have always been a big deal in the Gallagher house. 

Even when the rest of their lives were fucked up beyond belief, they always made it a point to celebrate everyone’s birthday. This past year, Carl got to go to the airsoft field where he could shoot other kids without getting arrested. Debbie was given a makeover by V and Fiona and with the money the scrounged up, the boys were able to get her a nice winter coat she could wear when they went to dinner at the Alibi Room. Lip was always easy to please around his birthday, just get him some good weed and rocky road ice cream and he was set. Fiona would spend the day relaxing for once before going to the club with V and Jimmy. Ian just liked a family dinner with everyone followed by a big bon fire in the yard. 

The Milkovich house was the exact opposite. Nobody gave a shit about birthdays, hell, nobody gave a shit about anything but themselves. There were a few years Mickey would get Mandy some pot or steal a shitty necklace, but it was only cause she was his little sister and his favorite out of the Milkovich household. So, it wasn’t a surprise when Ian found out Mickey has never had a birthday party. 

“‘s not my thing, man, don’t got time to waste on crap like that.” Mickey shrugged, sitting on top of the large brick wall, smoking. He fired off two more rounds and Ian ran through the shitty obstacle course he put together to train for ROTC years ago, but now just used it as exercise. “C’mon, Mick, all you do is waste time.” Ian teased and got another three rounds fired because of it. “Shaddup and run your damn course.”

The next time Ian tried to bring it up was when Mickey was half drunk and they were smoking cannabis in Ian’s room. 

“Man, you’re gonna kill my buzz with this birthday crap.” Mickey muttered, snatching the blunt from Ian’s lips and took a big huff. He grinned as smoke flowed past his lips and he fell back onto Ian’s bed. “Why don’t you just tell me your birthday? I don’t wanna go bug Mandy about it.” Ian rolled his eyes from where he was perched on the window sill. Mickey took another drag before handing the stick back to Ian. “Cause I know exactly what yer gonna do and I don’t want none of it.” Ian raised his brow curiously and hopped off the sill, straddling Mickey’s waist. 

“Yeah? What do you think ‘m gonna do?” He smirked and Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian took a long drag from the blunt before tossing it out the window, blowing the smoke out through his nose. Mickey lazily looked up at him, one hand rubbing up his thigh and the other reaching for the beer bottle on the ground. He took a sip before answering. “Yer gonna plan some surprise party shit and I’m gonna fucking hate it cause I hate that stupid shit. Now are you just gonna stare at me or fuck me, Fire Crotch?” 

Ian ended up bugging Mandy and raiding the Milkovich house for some form of birth certificate. He found no such luck, but Mandy told him when his birthday was and his real first name. Never thought he’d have a Ukrainian name. It was hard to keep the fact that he knew a secret and it was even harder to think of what the hell to do for him. Despite what Mickey said, Ian still figured he deserved a nice birthday for once. 

The day of, Mickey had spent the night at the Gallagher’s again. Since Lip was at college and Fiona didn’t really care, Ian and Mickey had taken Lip’s old room. They were tangled in each other’s arms, still slightly hungover from last night. Both still stank of booze and smoke and sex but it was the best smell in the world. Ian woke up first, rolling out of Mickey’s grasp to look at the clock. He heard Mickey grumble and chuckled when he was dragged back into his arms. 

“What fuckin time is it…” Mickey grumbled, cuddling close to Ian’s neck. He would never do this if they were still sharing the room with Carl and Liam, but now that they had some privacy, he was free to cuddle as much as he pleased. “7:25…” Ian hummed, kissing the top of his head. He let Mickey smush and snuggle his way closer to Ian, as if they weren’t close enough, hearing him mumble ‘too fuckin early’. Ian wrapped his arm around Mick’s shoulders and held him close to his chest. “Happy Birthday…” He cooed and he felt Mickey twitch in his arms. 

“... As soon as ‘m more conscious, ‘m kicking Mandy’s ass, remind me…” Ian just laughs and shakes his head. They spend the morning in bed, a mixture of sharing smokes and the occasional kisses are exchanged. They get out of bed around 1 or 2, they both really don’t pay attention to the time as they stumble into the shower together. Ian calls in sick from work as he makes them lunch, Mickey cursing at the stupid TV that was on the fritz again. 

“Seriously, Gallagher, gimme Frank’s fucking tools so I can fix your shitty ass TV.” Mickey spits, smacking the side of the TV again as Ian walks in with two sandwiches. “Fiona said you aren’t allowed to touch the tools ever since you tried to fix Debbie’s door and it nearly crashed down on her in the middle of the night.” Mickey flips him off and takes the sandwich from the plate. He flops back next to Ian on the couch with defeat, he’ll deal with it later. He took a bite out of his sandwich before suspiciously eyeing Ian. 

“... So what. You don’t got nothin planned?” He frowned behind a mouth full of bread and ham. Ian rolled his eyes and playfully jabbed his arm with his elbow. “Not everything’s about you, Mick.” He took a bite of his own sandwich and shrugged. “Well, you said you didn’t want nothing big so, I figured just a nice day in would suffice. Lazy morning, relaxing afternoon, drunk and wasted night. Sounds good?” Ian grinned at the same time as Mickey did. Sounded like any other day, but for some reason, it sounded better from Ian’s lips.

The Gallagher house was busy at night, as usual. Debbie was trying to do homework in the living room while Carl blasted Army guts all over the TV screen. Fiona and V were drinking wine in the kitchen while Liam slept and Kev was working at the bar. Ian had dragged Mickey up onto the roof with a backpack full of booze and cigarettes. There were a couple of blunts in there too. Ian handed Mickey a beer before pulling out a store bought single piece of cake. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before sticking it into the cake. “Happy Birthday.” He grinned, handing the cake to Mickey. Mickey would’ve come up with a sarcastic comment about how cheesy it was, if he didn’t actually appreciate it. He took the cigarette out and sucked the sweet frosting off the end before inhaling. 

“... Thanks, Ian.” He smiled shyly before dipping his finger into the frosting and sucked it clean. He was about to break off a piece until he noticed the shit eating grin on Ian’s face. He frowned, immediately defensive. “What the fuck are you looking at?” He grumbled, brow furrowed. Ian just laughed and swiped some icing himself. “First time you called me Ian in a long time…” He grinned and even though it was pitch black out, he could still see Mickey’s blush. Although, not for long, as his vision was soon altered by the cake that was smashed into his face. He let out a surprised gasp and he heard Mickey laugh like a 10 year old. He wiped away the cake from his eyes before grabbing the back of Mickey’s neck and smashing their lips together, smearing icing all over Mickey's face. They nearly fell off the roof in a fit of giggles and icing. 

Y’know, Mickey could get used to this birthday shit.


End file.
